Dark Rose
by Swanstream
Summary: As StarClan prepares for the battle against the Dark Forest, the clans quarrel with ThunderClan. But as the dark rises, the three will have to train harder than ever to full fill the prophecy and save their home. This is the story. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

A steady wind whistled through her silver fur. A pale tom approached her. "Feathertail, the time has come. You know what to do." The silver she cat, Feathertail nodded. "Alone, the clans are weak. The Dark Forest has too many recruits. The clans will be no more, and StarClan will gain many more warriors." She said numbly. "Then you must go now." The tom growled. "The rest of StarClan will take care of the rest" At that, the silver she cat sped past the tom leaving a trail of mist where she had been. "I will go too." He whispered. His voice rang through the dark clearing. A single rose grew in the gray fields. The pale tom padded away, headed for the gorge.


	2. Training

**Brambleclaw: sh-sh-she betrayed me! I loved her so much!**

**Swanstream: o.0**

**Squirrelflight: hey swanstream, I have a request for your story- why is brambleclaw hugging an Elmo toy?**

**Swantstream: he can't get over you.**

**Squirrelflight: 0.0 REALLY?**

**Swanstream: grr… weird peeps. Im swanstream, not erin hunter. I don't own any of the books sold all over the world.**

**Brambleclaw: if only I could hear her voice one more time…**

**Swanstream: back to the story!**

Chapter 1

"What do you hear?" Dovepaw extended her hearing through the forest. "I hear…" her ears twitched. "Sandstorm is stalking a squirrel. A WindClan patrol is walking around the border. ShadowClan is sharing tongues. A small fox is walking around the half bridge. I see Tigerheart…" Dovepaw's eyes snapped open, blood rushing to her ears. Lionblaze only nodded. "Go on." He said. She closed her eyes again. "RiverClan is holding a naming ceremony for Mossypaw and Troutpaw." Lionblaze's tail twitched. "Good." He meowed. "Let's get back to camp."

The two cats padded through the forest. "Lionblaze?" Dovepaw mewed. "Hmm?" he said. "Tigerheart and I are only friends. We went on the quest together and…" Lionblaze twitched his ears. "I understand that you like Tigerheart." Lionblaze interrupted the young cat's babbling. Dovepaw shrank back. The golden tom looked straight ahead. "I also understand that this is difficult. You feel you are doing nothing wrong, but you will find out eventually that being a loyal warrior is all you need." Dovepaw looked at her mentor. "You speak as if from experience." Lionblaze's eyes narrowed to slits. "Yes, I do." He meowed carefully. They had reached camp.

Cherrykit and Molekit were playing with a mouse-tail, while Poppyfrost and Berrynose shared the mouse. Ivypaw ran up to the two cats dragging a fat squirrel. "Hey Ivypaw! Come share this squirrel with me. Sandstorm caught it during our patrol! It's huge isn't it?" her ivy green eyes were sparkling happily. Dovepaw waved her tail goodbye to Lionblaze. "See ya." She meowed. Then she raced away with Ivypaw hot on her heels.

Jayfeather padded up to him. I hear Ivypaw and Dovepaw are friends again. She was really distressed about their fight. "Yes. Dovepaw is clearly happier. Her senses are sharper than ever." Lionblaze purred. "Briarlight is all taken care of. Lets eat." Jayfeather meowed. No one could forget the tragic accident that hurt the young warrior and killed Longtail. Her backbone was broken and she wasn't able to walk. But her spirits were high, and she was healthy.

As Lionblaze bent down to eat a blackbird, he saw Dovepaw shoot straight up. Jayfeather pricked his ears and hissed. Lionblaze looked wildly around for the danger, and heard it. "Attack!"


	3. Attack!

Chapter 2

"Attack!" Brambleclaw raced out of the warrior's den. A black and gray tom hurled himself at him. The cat raked his claws on Brambleclaw's neck. Blood gushed from the wound. Brambleclaw let out a screech of fury and kicked the tom hard in the belly. The black and gray tom sprang backwards into Rowanclaw the deputy of ShadowClan. A white she-cat jumped on him. "Raaorar!" she screeched. Her nimble paws clung to his throat as he thrashed around. Suddenly the weight disappeared. A dark ginger coat battled with white. "Squirrelflight?" he whispered. "What are you standing around for? Maul these fleabags!" she hissed clawing at the she cats rear. Brambleclaw flung himself at Crowfrost. "Filthy ThunderClan dung!" he spat. Brambleclaw reared and swiped an accurate paw at the cat. The paw hit its target. The throat. Blood squirted like a river and splashed Brambleclaw in the face. "Help!" Lionblaze was streaking to Poppyfrost. The tortoishell queen was dragging Molekit to the leader's den, but Cherrykit was left sprawled on the ground. "NO!" he yowled. A ShadowClan cat reared to strike the kit, but Lionblaze barreled into the tom, crashing against the rocks. He quickly scooped up Cherrykit and handed her to Purdy. "Take her to the leader's den!" he growled. ShadowClan was making deathblows? Attacking kits? This was against the warrior code! "Stop!" he yowled. The cats kept fighting. He had to find Blackstar. It was the only was to stop this battle. Tawnypelt raced up to him. "Brambleclaw!" no, he couldn't attack his sister. "Brambleclaw, I tried to tell him to stop, he wouldn't listen, and he's blood thirsty. He won't stop until ThunderClan is dead!" Brambleclaw bristled. "I'm not surprised. Blackstar is a filthy piece of crowfood. I don't…" Tawnypelt was looking at him with sad eyes. "Blackstar is dead. Rowanstar is our leader now. He wants revenge on ThunderClan."

This was wrong. ShadowClan was out for blood. It was against the warrior code. "ShadowClan stop." A voice called at the top of High Rock. It was Rowanclaw. "Dovepaw, what's happening?" "Ivypaw, you're okay!" she purred in relief. "Of course I'm okay, you think I'd let these pieces of crowfood take my pelt?"

Rowanclaw looked at the cats below him. "I am ShadowClan's new leader." "Rowan_star_?" Hazeltail snorted. A ShadowClan warrior glared at her. Rowanstar looked at Firestar. "I know how much you hate blood shed. I also know that you have recruited too many kittypets and loners for all of the clans likings." He hissed. "So I'm making a fair deal with you. You and me battle. Who ever dies first loses. The Victorian can walk away with his clan and not be bothered by any other clan again." "How will this settle the arguments with the other clans?" Firestar growled. "If I die, there will be what you call mixed blood in my clan. You will never stop." Rowanstar purred. "Clever kittypet, hmm?" He paced. "All right, I'll give you my word. I swear by StarClan that if I die, my deputy will make sure that the other clans leave you alone." Firestar squinted. "And if I lose?" Rowanstar's eyes glinted. "Your clan will perish by ShadowClan's paws." "Who is your deputy?" Brambleclaw yowled. A striped tabby tom stepped from the shadows. "Tigerheart." Ivypaw hissed. Dovepaw's heart caught in her throat. "No."


	4. Discussions of war and a Broken Rose

**Sorry my chapters are short. I'll try to make this one longer.**

**Anyway, I don't own warriors. I'm not a single one of the Erin Hunters.**

**Here's the 4****th**** chappie! Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 4

"Tigerheart's the new deputy?" Mousewhisker meowed. "He hasn't even have an apprentice!" Spiderleg protested. Rowanstar growled. "It was the will of StarClan." The cats of ThunderClan snorted. "You accuse us of breaking the code! Filth!" howled Berrynose. Rowanstar ignored him and turned to Firestar. "Well? What is your answer?" Firestar growled. "I must consult my deputy."

Brambleclaw stared wide-eyed at the fiery leader. "No, Firestar. A fight to the death? I don't think that-" Firestar looked simply at him. "ThunderClan has a strong deputy. And Graystripe to consult if you have doubts when being leader. The clan will be fine. I am old. I do not have very much to offer the Clan any longer. I am on my 2nd to last life." Brambleclaw's fur stood on end. "You are talking crazy, Firestar!" he hissed. "You are giving needless sacrifice. We will beat Rowanstar as a Clan. Not a battle of 2 leaders. The clan cannot watch you die at the paws of Rowanstar, please!" "Firestar, he's right, you can't do this." Sandstorm mewed. Her emerald gaze met Firestar's. "Don't do this. The clan needs the fire to save the forest again. I need you too." The sharp-tongued she cat seemed small as if Firestar's decision had weakened her. "I'm sorry Sandstorm. I have to do this." He said bravely. "Good-bye." Brambleclaw looked incredulously at his leader. "Remember that Rowanstar has the advantage of all nine lives while you have only two!" Brambleclaw made the last attempt. Firestar looked at the young deputy. "Take care of ThunderClan," he meowed. "There are difficult times ahead. After this is over, if I don't make it, tell Lionblaze, Dovepaw and Jayfeather that they must travel to Moonpool tonight. And tell them to tell you the prophecy. They will know what to do." His parting words echoed through the deputy's mind.

_Prophecy? About Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovepaw?_

The fiery tom stood in front of the ShadowClan leader. "I will fight."

* * *

A tall slender brown tom circled the pool. "This is not right." He growled, pacing. A blue-gray she cat hissed. "The Dark Forest is changing the destinies of our cats. Firestar was not meant to die like this. He had a different destiny as did all the Clan cats."

"Is there anything we can do?" a beautiful tortoishell she cat fretted. "We have our own problems. Crookedstar spotted a dark cat at the edge of our territory." The tortoishell she cat gasped. "Near the Dark Rose?" "Worse." The blue gray cat mumbled.

"The Dark Rose is failing. The red petals are wilting and turning black. The stem is growing weaker. Soon, the border between the Dark Forest and StarClan will die and StarClan will cease to exist." "No!" Tallstar yowled. "Can any cat help us?" he pleaded. "Feathertail has gone to the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Skywatcher has gone to SkyClan's ancestors. These cats have been shown mercy by the Clans many times over. They must help the Clans for what is to come." The blue-gray cat whispered.

"Bluestar, how long will they take to get here? The Dark Rose is wilting faster than all rabbits combined! I cannot see any bright in the future of the Clans. I am convinced this is the end for all of our cats." "I don't know Tallstar." Bluestar said. "I don't know."

* * *

A sob cracked through Sandstorm. Lionblaze heard all of ThunderClan murmur restlessly. "No, Firestar!" Squirrelflight yowled. Brambleclaw held her back. "He won't give in." the deputy replied numbly. Squirrelflight spat angrily in the tom's face. "You stand and let my father die? Just so you can be leader too? Well, think twice if you think that I'll ever take orders from you!" Brambleclaw's amber gaze sharpened as the dark ginger she cat raced away.

Firestar raised a paw and took a swipe at Rowanstar's face. "Nice try, kittypet." The brown tom chuckled. Rowanstar pounced and landed on Firestar's back. "Too easy!" he crowed. Firestar bucked and sent the ShadowClan leader flying into ShadowClan cats. Firestar pounced and swiped at Rowan star's neck Blood squirted and Rowanstar lay still. Firestar continued swiping at the belly, the neck and one final blow to the head. A sickening crunch and the ShadowClan leader stood still.

A moment which felt like moons passed and Rowanstar leaped out of the bracken and swiped long, sharp claws at Firestar's neck, extending to his belly, to his leg. "RAOOOORR!" Firestar howled in agony. "Firestar!" Snadstorm cried. The ShadowClan cats watched in horror as Firestar's unmoving body lay in a pool of scarlet blood.


	5. Hidden Prophecy

**I am not Erin Hunter. I don't own Warriors. I'm just a girl trying to make a story. Anyway, thanks to Lilydapple, Jadefur, Blackstorm, Hubbercap, LMAOyoyo for helping me figure this story out. I luv u guys.**

Chapter 5

Firestar's unmoving body lay in the middle of the clearing. "Firestar?" whispered Sandstorm. "Firestar?" The blazing orange tom shakily stood up and stared defiantly at Rowanstar.

The ShadowClan leader threw himself, full force at Firestar and both toms fell to the ground. Firestar clawed at Rowanstar's belly and raked a fatal wound. "Reeeoowwrr!" Rowanstar screeched. Firestar leaped in for the kill and stomped on his neck. Blood gushed out of Rowanstar's throat. "No!" a ShadowClan cat yowled. ThunderClan cheered.

Firestar battered at Rowanstar's unmoving body, to cause more injuries for when the leader awakes. Dovepaw stared at the ShadowClan leader's bloody body and found herself unable to watch. She turned away and nuzzled into Ivypaw's pelt.

"Firestar can't die, can he?" Ivypaw fretted. Cinderheart stared oddly at the battling Firestar, and meowed, "Firestar has been through so much, he and I. But, I have experienced myself how StarClan calls cats home, and when they want them to survive." Ivypaw looked expectantly at Cinderheart. "Well? Will he live?" she squeaked. Cinderheart paused for a long moment. Finally, she said gravely, "StarClan does not know."

* * *

"Bluestar, we must do something!" Tallstar growled. "Can't we send a sign?" hissed a dark gray she cat. "You know the answer to that very well, Yellowfang," Bluestar snapped. "You think that I _want_ to see this happen? There are so many things that I _never_ wanted to happen, but guess what? _They happened anyway! _Firestar is one of my closest friends, and you think it doesn't hurt me to see him in this state. Having to kill to win a battle? He had no choice, Yellowfang. He knew that. It was die or have the whole Clan die! I never wanted this to happen, but the Dark Forest as forced it upon us! The fate of the Clans no longer rests in our paws, but to 12 others. These 12 cats will be even more powerful than StarClan combined with The Tribe of Rushing Water and Skyclan's stars combined!" "Bluestar, calm down." a reddish tom stepped from mist. "I know you don't want to see Firestar die. None of us do. We all know that this wasn't his destiny. But…" "We will wait." Bluestar finished gravely.

_The 12 will witness the end of a Clan. To rebuild and forget will be their destiny. For each sleep Jay walks, will be a door to defeat the fallen forest._

_

* * *

_

"StarClan does not know." Cinderheart meowed. Then she fell to the ground with a thud. "Cinderheart!" I hear Dovepaw calling my name. Jayfeather is screeching to Leafpool. Lionblaze is at my side. Then I fade.

White light blinds me. I look up to see a frosty white she cat gazing down at me. I knew who she was. "Frostfur?" I mew. The pretty she cat pads up to me and purrs. "Are you from StarClan?" I whisper. "Yes dear." She whispers. Her voce echoes through the hollow. "Where am I? Who are you?" "I am your mother." The white she cat explained softly. "Mother?" I growl. "Sorreltail is my mother. I don't know who you are. But I know that Sorreltail is my mother, because Cinderpelt died when Sorreltail gave birth to me. You are, Not. My. Mother." The she cat didn't look mad. "Sorreltail is also your mother." Cinderheart shook her head. "I don't understand. I have to get back. My leader is fighting for his life, I have to…" "You are here because it is time you know why you are alive." Cinderheart recoiled. "Why I'm _alive?_" she hissed. "Yes. I am Frostfur, as you know. And you are Cinderpelt."

**Ooh… interesting… what's Cinderheart gonna say? Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Broken Fire

**I'm sooo excited about writing this chapter.**

**I can't wait to get the reviews… **

**Review Please!**

**I don't own warriors… I just like writing little stories like this one. **

Chapter 6

_Slash_. My pale claws gouged a hole in Rowanstar's neck. StarClan fix _that _wound! An accurate aim to the chest, _shhhhhck!_ Broken flesh hung out from the ShadowClan leader's chest.

I hissed. I didn't like killing. Ask any of my clanmates. They would tell you truthfully that if there were another option, I'd take it if it saved lives and bloodshed.

I know half my clan thinks I've gone crazy. I know that this is a hopeless battle.

But I have to try.

If I lose, my clan will die. If I win, ShadowClan will seek vengence. We would be ready. Whichever way, ThunderClan will have to fight. I kept raking at Rowanstar's flesh.

If I die, my clan will lose so much. Sandstorm will lose me. Graystripe will lose his best friend. The 3 will lose the cat that knows the prophecy best. I know that Brambleclaw will make a great leader. He will lead ThunderClan through the darkness that will come. We all will fight.

I know this is not the real battle. I know this because of the prophecy. The 3 have come for a greater reason.

_There will be Three, kin of your kin who holds the power of the stars in their paws._

These are my thoughts as I mercilessly murder the ShadowClan leader. I will always regret this. What I do today will haunt me even when I walk StarClan.

But once one of us dies, there will be more bloodshed. Bloodshed that I cannot prevent. StarClan knows that ever since I became leader, I tired my hardest to keep my Clan together. I am not Bluestar. Bluestar would not be raking ShadowClan's leader, out for blood.

Yet, somehow, I know that this is the way to go. I don't know how Bluestar will feel. I just hope she understands.

I feel a heartbeat as I claw at Rowanstar. He's alive.

I give one final slash at the neck and I move back to a defense position. Rowanstar groggily gets up and looks around the clearing wildly. He spots me. He lunges. I meet him in the air. "Firestar, careful!" comes a yowl. I don't know who said it, but I listened. I gave a scratch on Rowanstar's muzzle, then dodge as he swips at my head. I run up a tree, planning on using our tree tactics.

Rowanstar is no fool. He's seen that technique before. In the battle for a useless strip of land. He drags me down, clawing at my hindquarters. I yowl in agony. It hurt everywhere. I weaken as he claws at me mercilessly. "Firestar! NOOO!" Sandstorm. I spot a ginger pelt streak towards me. A dark gray she cat meets her. "Don't hurt… Sandstorm…" I gasp. "She looks at me then slashed the gray she cat in the face. The ShadowClan cat recoiled and Sandstorm hurtled toward me. "Firestar, Firestar!" Rowanstar glares at her. "Control your warriors!" he growled and batted Sandstorm aside. "No!" I choked. Blood gushed from a wound in my throat. I coughed up blood. I knew it. It was time.

I was ready.

* * *

"What?" Cinderpelt? I am Cinder_heart_! Cinderpelt died a long time ago. "You're Cinder_pelt_'s mother, not mine!" I growled. "Not exactly." Frostfur meowed. "What?" I whisper. "When Cinderpelt died, at the same time you were born, she was reincarnated into _you._ You never would be here if it wasn't for Cinderpelt." Cinderheart sank her claws into the soft soil. "Does that mean I'm not a warrior? I'm a medicine cat just like Cinderpelt was?" she asked soflty. "Frostfur purred." "No. Now, you are a warrior."

Cinderheart began to fade. Frostfur evaporated into mist.

_The 12 will witness the end of a Clan. To rebuild and forget will be their destiny. For each sleep Jay walks, will be a door to defeat the fallen forest._

Frostfur's voice echoed in her mind. And somehow, she knew. The 12 have come.


	7. Blazing Lion

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. My first ones ever! Yes! So, thank you Queen of Pens, Liza Taylor and Chene. Make sure to read their stories as well!**

**I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I am not one of the Erin Hunters. Read and Review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Firestar!" Jayfeather heard Dovepaw gasp. He smelled the scent of blood. He was momentarily distracted from checking an unconscious Cinderheart. Lionblaze was licking her chest furiously, trying to soothe the young warrior.

"Firestar..." he breathed. Sandstorm trembled and fell. "All my fault." She croaked.

The bright orange coat of the ThunderClan leader grew dull and the rapid breathing hap stopped.

The cat that had led so many cats to victory against BloodClan, who had fought for survival in the destruction of the forest, who had led the Great Journey, and stood by ThunderClan through so much, was dead.

Firestar was gone.

* * *

"Cinderheart! Cinderheart? Are you okay?" Lionblaze. He was standing by me. Does he know my secret? I dazedly opened my eyes to see a beautiful golden face looking down at me. Was I in StarClan? No. It was Lionblaze. His gaze was soft, yet fierce. I purred.

"Oh, Cinderheart!" he exclaimed. Then I remembered. The battle.

"Firestar!" I gasped. "Is he okay?" I meowed anxiously. Lionblaze looked at me gently. "Firestar is dead."

I felt a dark feeling in the bottom of my belly. I gasped and collapsed.

"Cinderheart!" Lionblaze meowed.

"Is he really…?" I looked at the carcass at the edge of the clearing. ThunderClan cats were staring, horrified at their leader. Rowanstar was strutting proudly across the clearing to his warriors.

"I made a promise, and I will keep it." Rowanstar growled. "ThunderClan will die by ShadowClan paws!" The cats readied themselves to attack.

"Stop!" howled Brambleclaw. "There has been enough fighting today. We will battle. But not today."Rowanstar glared at the deputy.

"Very well." He led his cats away from ThunderClan camp.

"Thornclaw, Berrynose, Cloudtail, Birchfall, Dustpelt and Squirrelflight. Escort them out of our territory." Brambleclaw growled. Squirrelflight spat at Brambleclaw, but followed the patrol out to the forest.

Cats crowded around the dead leader.

"No! Whitewing cried. Sandstorm looked dully at her mate then padded into the warrior's den.

* * *

Jayfeather went into his den and brought out a bunch of poppy seeds. He gave 3 to Leafpool.

"Give these to Sandstorm." He meowed briskly. Leafpool nodded and headed towards the den. Jayfeather turned to Lionblaze. "Keep Cinderheart company. Try to get her to tell you why she fainted." Lionblaze nodded vigorously; glad to be doing something helpful for the feisty warrior.

Poppyfrost hurried to Jayfeather, interrupting his check on Hazeltail's wounds. He scented her carrying Cherrykit in her jaws.

"Can you check Cherrykit? She was trampled in the attack. " Jayfeather heard his heard skip a beat. He sniffed Cherrykit. There was blood scent on her. But her ear had been torn. There were also tiny scratches on her flank. He heard the tiny kit breathing heavily.

He turned to Poppyfrost, who had been trembling during his examination.

"She's fine. I'll give her cobwebs and marigold to stop the little bleeding. One poppy seed for bed, and if she fells feverish or uncomfortable, send her to me right away." Poppyfrost let out a sigh of relief.

She padded away with Cherrykit leaving a trail of cobweb behind. Then Brambleclaw padded up to him.

"Jayfeather, are the injuries serious?" he meowed. "No. A few scratches and bite and the occasional belly wound, but nothing too serious." Brambleclaw relaxed.

"I want to go to Moonpool tonight, after Firestar's burial. Rowanstar will be attacking soon, and we can't afford to have a 1 lived leader." Jayfeather twitched his ears.

"You need a deputy." He meowed." Brambleclaw cursed himself.

"Right. Uhh…" Jayfeather let out a rusty purr of amusement.

"Well. How 'bout Brackenfur? He's experienced and he is a good warrior." Jayfeather dressed Hazeltail's wound.

"It is not my decision, but I do not think that that is Brackenfur's destiny. Yes, he has won the clan many times over, but there are others with a greater destiny to walk."

Jayfeather's words jogged a memory. Firestar's parting words.

_There are difficult times ahead. After this is over, if I don't make it, tell Lionblaze, Dovepaw and Jayfeather that they must travel to Moonpool tonight. And tell them to tell you the prophecy. They will know what to do._

Brambleclaw stared at Jayfeather. He cleared his mind. _Later. _He thought. Choosing a deputy is more important.

"How about Graystripe? He was deputy before. He would be great." Jayfeather pondered that thought.

"Graystripe has a difficult past. There were times when even StarClan doubted him. Though Graystripe is a fiercely loyal warrior, there was a time where he valued his kits above his Clan." Jayfeather paused. "You must make your choice now."

Jayfeather was right it was moonhigh. How'd he know that?

Brambleclaw sighed. There was only one warrior left he could think of.

"Lionblaze?" Jayfeather jumped, making Mousefur hiss.

"Will you watch were your pressing your paws?" she growled. Jayfeather apologized. "Well, if you ask me, Lionblaze would make a great deputy, even a beetle could see it." Mousefur grunted.

Jayfeather nodded. "Yes. Lionblaze is a loyal warrior and a good fighter. He has gone through many struggles, and knows humility, humbleness and sacrifice." Jayfeather's already pale eyes clouded for a second. "I approve." He said finally.

Brambleclaw nodded. "I agree." He padded out of the den. Leaping on to High Rock, he yowled,

"Lionblaze will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."


	8. Moonpool

**I, Swantream have FINALLY updated! Yay! I don't own any warriors books or characters, etc. but, thanks to all my viewers and reviewers. Make sure to read each other's stories too! Here's chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

"The Dark Rose is on the edge of death. When will Feathertail and Cloudstar come back with help?" A dark blue gray she cat growled.

"Patience, Bluestar." A lean brown tom snapped.

"There is no time for waiting! The danger is near, and the 12 will have to rise and defeat the Dark Forest!"

"Crookedstar is correct. The clans as well as us are in great danger. We need the help now!" a dark gray tom paced around the pool anxiously.

"True, Nightstar, but we will only weaken StarClan by sending one warrior away. Every cat counts in this war." The flame colored tom meowed.

"Then what will we do?" Bluestar wailed.

"Tigerstar is growing stronger, and so are his allies." The brown tom hissed.

"Are you looking for me?"

* * *

"Eat these herbs." Jayfeather pushed some sorrel and berries to Brambleclaw.

The large tom sniffed and recoiled. "They're foul!" he complained.

Jayfeatherchuckled.

"Just eat them, they will help your strength on our journey to the Moonpool. You've eaten them before."

Brambleclaw sighed. "Right." He lapped at the herbs and made a face. "Let's get going." He turned and spotted Lionblaze come out of the warrior's den. "Lionblaze, you're in charge of camp while I'm gone."

The newly named deputy gave a curt nod and turned away.

The two toms walked out of camp and set out into the forest. They padded close together, keeping their senses open for ShadowClan.

"The forest is not safe any longer." Brambleclaw sighed.

"It was never safe in the first place." Jayfeather said darkly.

Brambleclaw stared at the pale tabby tom. "What do you mean exactly?" he meowed carefully.

Jayfeather stared straight ahead. "I mean, evil never sleeps. It is always prowling, looking for some cat to torment and torture. In a matter of time, all cats become helpless, and eventually, they join StarClan."

Brambleclaw shivered. _What was he talking about? Surely ShadowClan I won't be that cruel?_

Jayfeather blinked.

Could it be possible that this young medicine cat knew more than he was letting out?

They had reached Moonpool at last. He could hear the shining water lap lazily against the cold, smooth stone. Brambleclaw halted, unsure of what to do next.

"You drink it." Jayfeather mewed. He felt the deputy's paws bend down to lap the water. Jayfeather did the same. The water swished in his mouth. They found a warm spot and went to sleep.

* * *

"Welcome, Brambleclaw." a starry gray blue she cat stepped from the shadows. "Bluestar?" the astonished deputy mewed.

"Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" a fiery tom asked.

"Firestar! Yes, I am ready." He flustered, happy to see his old leader again..

"Then let the ceremony begin." A gray matted fur she cat announced.

Bluestar stepped forward and yowled, "with this gift I give you light. Use it to show you the way in dark times. She touched the tip of his nose, and a bright shocking feeling surged through him, like thunder. He lay paralyzed for a moment and wondered if every life hurt.

Yellowfang padded up and meowed, "With this life I give you compassion. Use it when you must make the choice of showing mercy to any cat." Her nose touched his for a moment, and then suddenly, a flash of emotion passed through him. It was unexplainable. It remained for a stunning moment, then faded like smoke. Yellowfang walked away, and Whitestorm replaced him.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it when new cats must learn the ways of the code." Whitestorm dipped his head and touched noses. A flash of fire shot through him and saw an image of Berrynose, his former apprentice in his head.

Goldenflower padded up and meowed "with this life I give you love. Use it to find those close to you and give them all your strength." As mother and son touched noses, a surge of happiness flowed through him. His loved ones, Goldenflower, Tawnypelt, Firestar, Mothwing and… Squirrelflight. Oddly, he didn't bristle in anger when he thought of the orange she cat, unlike many times before. As the gold queen padded away, he squeaked,

"Goldenflower, wait!" but she kept on and sat in the ranks of the starry warriors.

"You will see her again." Jayfeather meowed beside him. The gray tabby tom was staring at him.

"You can see me?" he meowed astonished. "In dreams I can always see. One of the smaller advantages to being Clan medicine cat." He shrugged.

Brambleclaw saw Honeyfern prance over to him.

"With this life I give you bravery. Use it to do what is right, even when it is crazy, or deadly." She touched noses and a flash of pain shocked his hindquarters. His vision filled with red, and faded.

Honeyfern looked at him with sorrow in her gaze, and meowed. "Tell Berrynose that I miss him, okay? I am watching over him, and I am so proud of his kits." Her eyes sparkled dimly before she pranced off again.

Frostfur padded over to him and meowed, "with this life, I give you sacrifice. Use it when you must cross the harder path to reach the light in the end."

As she touched noses, a spark of sorrow passed through him, and saw a brief image of a group of cats heading to Highstones. It was the memory of the Great Journey. He noticed one cat in particular.

Cinderheart?

**Ooh, I know it's not done, but I tried to make a mini cliffie, but oh well… stay tuned for the rest of the ceremony!**


	9. Now you Know

**Hey readers! I know that last chapter left you pissed that I didn't add more stuff, but it had to write Brambleclaw's ceremony. Flames accepted for that chapter. I hope this one's better. SEND IN YOUR SUGGESTIONS about ANYTHING! Also, send in your warriors. WARRIORS! Pretty obvious why. Tribe names also accepted. Thank you!**

Chapter 9

"Cinderheart?"

Brambleclaw mewed. _No, Cinderheart didn't make the great journey. But… Cinder__pelt__ did!_ He sensed Jayfeather flinch beside him.

"It's true." The medicine cat said.

"How did you-" he started, but then he saw a familiar face. A face he thought he would never see again. "Feathertail!" he gasped. Her silver coat gleamed with stars and her crystal blue eyes sparkled like the lake.

"Hello Brambleclaw." Her eyes gleamed with happiness. "I knew you would be leader someday. On our journey, you led us all. So, with this life, I give you leadership. Use it to guide cats through the hard times coming." As he touched the she cats nose, a rush of warmth rippled through his body. He felt like running the whole of StarClan, as well the lake to the old forest.

The silver she cat padded away, and mist clouded Brambleclaw from the othe StarClan warriors.

A single pelt came out of the mist, but it was one he did not recognize. It was a pale gray tom with white patches along his fur.

"Who are you?" Brambleclaw whispered.

"I am Cloudstar. I was a leader of SkyClan, and I am your kin."

The deputy stared speechless at the leader. "SkyClan?" he trembled.

The former leader gazed at him. "All will be explained. I am here to give you your 8th life." The tom stepped forward and yowled, "With this life, I give you endless energy. Use it when all other strengths fail, but you still need to keep going." The gray tom touched noses with the deputy and a flare of energy coursed through his body.

As the pain eased, he saw a flame colored pelt emerge from the mist.

"Firestar!" his leader, free of battle scars and pain that he had left in was gone and stars circled around him as if they were his to control.

"With this life, I give you acceptance. Use it to honor those who must push you aside to touch their destiny." The flame colored tom glanced at Jayfeather, then touched Brambleclaw's nose. A wave of calmness passed through him, burning all hatred and jealousy he had ever felt. This life was by far, the easiest to bear.

When the pain eased, Firestar did not pad away like the other cats.

"Now we welcome you with your new name. Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

Choruses of cheers echoed through the hollow.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

Firestar looked gravely at the new ThunderClan leader. "You did not ask Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovepaw about the prophecy."

Jayfeather bristled beside him.

"It is time for the Clans to know of the danger that awaits them." He meowed to Jayfeather.

The gray tabby looked at his paws.

"Will you tell him or shall I?" Firestar growled.

Jayfeather looked up. "You know more than I do."

Firestar looked satisfied. "Very well. Cloudstar must be here for this. As well as Feathertail." The two cats gathered around.

"The Dark Forest is rising. They are led by Tigerstar, and allies form the Clans and more. They, Bramblestar, once trained you, and now, they will try to recruit others."

"Breezepelt, Tigerheart and Lionblaze trained with them. But Lionblaze stopped once he saw through him." Jayfeather input.

"We know one more ThunderClan cat who's being trained too." Cloudstar spat.

Bramblestar leaned forward. "Who?"

"Ivypaw."

* * *

"Ivypaw."

_Ivypaw? No wonder she's been getting those scratches lately. Of all cats!_ His fur stood on end. "Can we stop her?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Firestar sighed. "I don't know. She has put her trust in the Dark Forest, though she is oblivious to the fact they will destroy the forest, as well as StarClan."

"STARCLAN?" he screeched. Feathertail flinched. "How can they destroy STARCLAN?"

Firestar explained, "There is a thing called a Dark Rose. It is the border between the Dark Forest and StarClan. It holds the spirits of our faded and forgotten ancestors, and if the Dark Rose dies, the border will cease to exist, our faded ancestors will cease to exist and StarClan will burn by the Dark Forest's paws."

"Can't we stop them? StarClan is more powerful than the Dark Forest right?" Bramblestar mewed desperately.

"No, unlike StarClan, the Dark Forest is sentenced to forever punishment, and StarClan fades away when forgotten." Cloudstar snapped.

"Then why are _you_ here? What's SkyClan?" Bramblestar exploded.

"This is Cloudstar. Bramblestar, do you remember when you were a young warrior, and Sandstorm and I traveled for moons, and came back?"

_Firestar went on a quest?_ Jayfeather thought.

"Yes." Bramblestar mewed cautiously.

"We went to rebuild the lost Clan out of their descendants and loners and kittypets."

"Did you succeed?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes." Firestar mewed. "SkyClan is on their way, along with the Tribe. They are at the Sun-Drown place, and the Tribe of Rushing Water is at the edge of Clan territory, thanks to Cloudstar and Feathertail. When Cloustar and SkyClan's ancestors and Feathertail and the Tribe of Endless Hunting showed up at a StarClan meeting, they nearly scared us out of our fur, we thought the Dark Forest had invaded."

Jayfeather nodded his thanks, but Feathertail stared at him.

_What's wrong with this she cat?_ He growled.

"There is a prophecy.

_The 12 will witness the end of a Clan. To rebuild and forget will be their destiny. For each sleep Jay walks, will be a door to defeat the fallen forest."_

We think the meaning is obvious. 12 cats will see a Clan fall. They will rebuild the clan and forget… something, and each sleep Jay walks, will be a key to defeat the Dark Forest. We think that the Jay is you, Jayfeather, since your power is to walk in dreams. We don't know who the 12 is, but we need to find out, so they can help us."

"But what about the _There will be Three kin of your kin who hold the power if the Stars in their paws_?" Jayfeather meowed desperately.

"Well, because of the other prophecy, looks like you still have a part to play." Bramblestar meowed.

Jayfeatehr bristled. "What about-"

"That is enough for now." Firestar rumbled. "It is time for _Bramblestar _to get back to his clan." Bramblestar nodded.

Just as the two cats were about to leave, Feathertail pulled Jayfeather aside.

"Jayfeather, as much as you hate Leafpool for what she did, I thank her."

_Not this!_ "She broke the Warrior Code!" he spat. Feathertail shook her head.

"Yes, but it was destiny. I am glad that Crowfeather has found happiness even if it was for a little while. I can see your father is you Jayfeather. You can't escape it. It's there."

The silver tabby smiled. Jayfeather snorted and turned away. He caught up with Bramblestar as he was padding out of the dream.

"What was that about?" the ThunderClan leader asked.

"Nothing." Jayfeather mewed curtly. Bramblestar stared disbelieving.

He decided to change the subject. "Well, now you know about us."

Bramblestar snorted. "Let's get out of here."


	10. Reunited

Boo hoo. I didn't get a lot of reviews last time. (sobs) I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll try to make it interesting.

Chapter 10

"Bramblestar!" Lionblaze raced towards the new ThunderClan leader. The golder tabby tom skidded to a halt. "You _are_ Bramble_star_ right?" he asked cautiously.

Bramblestar stood at his full height. "I am Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan and I call a Clan meeting."

Cats poked their sleepy heads out of their dens.

"What's with all the racket? It's dawn, for StarClan's sake, Brambleclaw." Dustpelt croaked.

"This meeting cannot wait. Every cat, gather around." Bramblestar leaped onto High Rock. As ThunderClan gathered, Bramblestar announced, "I have received my nine lived from StarClan. I have earned my name, Bramblestar."

Murmurs of respect rose in the clan.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" Lionblaze started the cheer. Bramblestar raised his tail for silence.

"Cats of ThunderClan. The Clans are no longer safe. At Moonpool, StarClan told me that the Dark Forest is rising."

"Dark Forest?" cats muttered to each other, trying to find out what Bramblestar was saying.

"The Dark Forest is where all cats who did not deserve StarClan go, like Tigerstar." Jayfeather explained.

"So you're saying that ol' Tigerstar is coming to get us?" Mousefur cackled. "Well, if that's the case, we might as well all send ourselves to StarClan, like Longtail!"

The clan started to argue.

"Not even StarClan is safe." Jayfeather hissed.

ThunderClan stood silent for a moment.

"What do you mean? Our ancestors live in peace, surely _they _don't have to face our danger?" Ferncloud mewed.

"There is something called The Dark Rose. It keeps Dark Forest warriors away from StarClan. It is the uncrossable border, but lately, it has started to fail. The border is dying, and soon, the Dark Forest warriors will kill StarClan, and our ancestors will no longer exist. The Dark Rose also holds the spirits of our oldest ancestors, with enforces the whole StarClan ceasing thing." Bramblestar added.

Jayfeather whispered, "Bramblestar, you must tell them about the three."

Bramblestar stared wide-eyed at the medicine cat. Jayfeather looked at him with so much intensity, it was like he _wasn't _blind.

_He is the least blind of us all._ He thought about Jayfeather's power.

"Hello? Bramblestar?"

He snapped back to reality. "There is one more thing you must know." Bramblestar said. "There is a prophecy.

_The 12 will witness the end of a Clan. To rebuild and forget will be their destiny. For each sleep Jay walks, will be a door to defeat the fallen forest"_

The clan lay silent for a long moment. Finally, Foxleap called out.

"So, what does it mean?"

Bramblestar sighed. "Even StarClan don't know."

Gasps filled the hollow. "But surely they know? It's their prophecy!" a cat shouted.

"No, it did not come from them." Jayfeather meowed. The medicine cat gazed softly at Dovepaw.

Bramblestar glared at the medicine cat. "How do you know?"

Jayfeather looked up, chin raised. "It came from the ancient Tribe."

"They walked this forest, long ago. But they left because of the building of the horse place."

He heard cats murmur.

"I thought the Tribe always lived in the mountains." Squirrelflight called.

He turned his head in her direction. "No. They lived here. Then they moved, just like us."

Squirrleflight nodded and sat back down.

Bramblestar blinked and meowed, "We know that 12 cats will see the end of a Clan. They will rebuild something, and forget another. Each sleep Jay walks, Jay is _Jay_feather. Will be a door to defeat the fallen forest. We think the fallen forest is the Dark Forest."

Cats nodded.

"Firestar said that SkyClan and the Tribe would be here to help-"

Sandstorm gasped. "Wait, Firestar spoke to you? Is he okay?" then she frowned. "SkyClan. "

"Yes he is fine." Bramblestar assured.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say _SkyClan_? What's that?" Dustpelt halted.

"Bramblestar meowed. "Yes SkyClan is the lost clan. Most of you from the old forest remember that Firestar and Sandstorm went away for a while.

Sandstorm called out, "yes I remember. We rebuild the old clan and now they live far away from us."

Bramblestar nodded, and said, "The Tribe is close to us, and SkyClan are at the Sun Drown place."

"No, the Tribe is here."

(1 moon later)

"StarClan welcomes us tonight under this full moon for a Gathering. We welcome our newcomers the Tribe of Rushing Water and SkyClan. We all know why they are here, and we all know the dangers. We must figure out the prophecy." Bramblestar announced.

"Bramblestar, if I may?" Mistystar meowed. I have 3 in my clan who have told me they have received their powers. Rushwhisker, Hollowstone, and Mossypatch are RiverClan's three."

Onestar stood up. "Swallowtail, Sedgewhisker, and Thistlestorm are WindClan's three."

Rowanstar shouldered his way front. "Tigerheart, Dawnpelt and Flametail are ShadowClan's."

Bramblestar nodded. "Good. That makes 12. Time to defeat the Dark Forest."

**Do you understand now? I hope you do. If you don't, you need to learn your math facts.**


	11. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

SkyClan 

Leader: Dappledstar-dappled brown, black and white tabby she-cat with white muzzle,  
paws, chest and underbelly with very bright pure amber eyes **A:** Bluepaw

Deputy: Blackfang- black tom with white tail

Medicine Cat: Honeywhisker- golder tabby with green eyes **A: **Starlight - silvery tabby cat with brilliant green eyes  
Warriors: Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail- tortoishell she cat **A: **Owlpaw

Shadowfur – large dark grey tomcat with amber eyes

Butterflynose – brown, white and black tabby cat, blue eyes, white  
butterfly mark over nose

Moonshine black tabby she-cat with shiny fur, white mark on her forehead and violet eyes **A: **Frostpaw

Mistybreeze silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes white-tipped tail

Lilacsky silver tabby she-cat with violet eyes

Heathershine (white she-cat with blue-grey patches and blue eyes) **A: **Falconpaw

Ravenstorm- black Tom from SkyClan he has amber eyes

Darkfern- dark gray tabby shecat with suspicious amber eyes **A:** Nightpaw

Riverstream-blue-gray eyes,soft pelt

Blackshadow-jet black eyes with sharp teeth.

Icefire-gray tom with blue eyes.

Swimstream-white she-cat with flecks of white on her pelt deep,blue eyes.

Whitepelt-pure fluffy white -cat with blue eyes.

Flashfire-yellow-red tom Soft,brown eyes.

Patchpelt- black and white tom

Petalnose- pale gray she cat

Cloverwhisker- light brown she cat with white belly and legs

Birchfrost: White and pale brown tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Crystalnose – dark tortoiseshell with turquoise eyes

Thunderstrike - black-and-white tomcat with amber eyes

Bluefeather- blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mistygorge- dark gray she cat with one green eye with one gray eye

Poolcloud- light gray she cat with white patches

Rockshade- black tom

Tinycloud- small white she cat

Mintclaw- pale gray tom

Whiteberry-small white she cat with pale gray flecks and icy blue eyes

Hawkstorm-dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Silverwing-silver she cat with amber eyes

Kestrelclaw-sandy-gray tom with white paws and green eyes

Hollyfrost-sandy-gray tabby she cat with white paws and icy blue eyes

Nightblaze: Black and ginger tom with green eyes

Queens: Sagepetal- gray tabby she cat

~ Beechkit- dark brown tom

~ Firekit- red tom

~ Salmonkit- light gray she cat

Moonwater- silver tabby with one white paw

~ Waterkit- silver she cat with turquoise eyes

~ Blackkit- silver tom with black stripes

Apprentices: Bluepaw-bluish eyes,small for her age

Nightpaw -black-gray training to become a warrior.

Frostpaw: White she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Falconpaw -ginger tom with yellow eyes

Owlpaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightpaw: Black and ginger tom with green eyes

Elders: Rosestream- white she cat with tortoishell patches and blue eyes

Tangle- large tabby tom with ragged fur and amber eyes.

Lichenfur- a slender, mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes

Pine- spiky gray and black tabby tom, a rouge

**Tribe of Rushing Water**

Leader/Healer: Stoneteller

CaveGuard: Ice that Fall from Sky- white tom with pale crystal blue eyes

Mud that Slides Down Mountain- solid brown she-cat with shocking green  
eyes

Wolf that Howls at Night- very very dark ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes and creepy amber-green eyes.

River that Falls Down Mountains -smokey gray Tom with green eyes

Moon that Sheds Pale Light- creepy silver-blue-white tom with breathtaking brown-blue eyes. (He's really sweet)

Prey Hunters Cold Wind Before Storm- gray bangle she-cat (prey hunter) with cold blue eyes.

Buzzard that Circles in Sky- black and white tom with unsettling gray  
eyes

Song of the Roving Wolf (Song)- small silver tabby shecat with green eyes

Sunset that Paints the Sky- golden-red tom with slightly darker, barely visable tabby stripes orange-amber eyes.

Stormfur- longhaired gray tom, formerly RiverClan and ThunderClan

Brook where small fish swim- light brown tabby, formerly ThunderClan (Brook)

Kit- Mothers Poppy that dapples fur: White she-cat with yellow eyes and black flecks (Poppy)

~Fog that covers fur: Pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes (Fog)

~Dew that speckles leaves-speckled she-cat lives in eyes are the color green. Is an excellent hunter. (Dew)

Elders: Hawk who Perches on Ledges (Hawk)- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Snow that flashes over grass- a gray and white tabby she-cat against killing  
of any sort. Has leaf green eyes (Snow)

Light that breaks Shadows- white she cat with patches of dark gray (Light)

Claws that rake the prey- black tom with gray stripes (Claws)

Fallows made by falling tree- dark brown she cat with darker stripes and green eyes (Fallows)


	12. Destiny?

Thank you for all the names. I've decided not to use any names for StarClan. I will probably use names for Dark Forest but…

**Anyway, I love my readers, and I'm truly sorry I'm leaving you hanging for the next chapters. I'm going into 8****th**** grade, and I got lots of homework. Plus I have a stupid bus driver.**

Chapter 11

Moonlight shone on the silver pool.

Starry figures bean to gather around it. One gray blue cat paced anxiously on the rocks.

"Calm down Bluestar, you'll dig a fallow into the stone." A slender brown tom chuckled.

"I cannot clam down, Tallstar. The 12 have no idea what they're up against! The Tribe and SkyClan are not enough. We need more warriors! Event he Tribe of Endless Hunting isn't enough!"

"Bluestar, I know you're worried, but the 12 are not stupid. And do we know anymore than they do?" a flame colored tom padded next to she cat.

"There is no time for wise advice, Firestar. The Dark Rose is down to its last petal, and it is breaking away rapidly. I fear tomorrow will be the day."

Firestar's emerald green gaze darkened with defeat. "You're right. I have been thinking about it. We need to send the Clans a sign. Something to get them ready. The Dark Forest will chase after them first, and then defeat us. If the clans can stall for enough time-"

"No Firestar, it's an impossible battle. We can only hope for a miracle to get the Clans through this." A ragged tom input followed by a gray she cat.

"I know, but we must hope." Firestar mewed.

"Hope _is _all we have." The gray she cat rasped.

* * *

"Dawnpelt. Extend your sight." The young she cat took a swift glance at all the cats around her. Then quickly closed her eyes and meowed, "Lionblaze was sitting, Dovewing was washing her muzzle, Jayfeather was 'looking' at his paws, Sedgewhisker was watching a sparrow fly by and Mossypatch was staring at the lake." The ShadowClan warrior opened her eyes. "Was that good, Rowanstar?"

The ShadowClan leader nodded. "Could you see behind you?" Dawnpelt nodded.

"Yes, but I would have to look longer."

Dovewing twitched. The 12 had all these different powers. So she, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather weren't the only ones after all. I felt nice to be part of a crowd again.

Thistlestorm could track anybody and anything. Sedgewhisker's power was to send for help mentally. Lionblaze told her about the time Sedgewhisker, Thistlestorm and Sparrowtail were stuck in the tunnels. They came to rescue the three of them and they lived.

Sparrowtail's power was to manipulate hearing. If a cat said something, she could make the other cats around her hear muffled sounds or nothing at all.

Flametail's power was to scent anything, from a sickness to when a cat needs to make dirt. Tigerheart's power was to find items around him as an advantage in battle. Dawnpelt's power was to catch every detail around them in a blink of an eye. Mossypatch's power was to know where every cat is, his or her exact location. Hollowstone could make cats feel pain, tenderness or other feelings. Rushwhisker could make prey come to him. They would be attracted to him somehow.

Over the past few moons, the 12 and their leaders and deputies would try to get them to train as hard as they can for the battle to come. But, lately, it has been getting out of control. Dovewing couldn't even enjoy her warrior's ceremony without being asked for training, or mean glances from jealous clanmates. Even Ivyshine was acting hostile. _At least there are no more secrets. But she still doesn't like me!_ Dovewing fretted.

"Okay, cats. I think that has been enough training." Mistystar meowed.

"I agree!" Rowanstar put in quickly.

"Let's go home and rest until next session." Onestar meowed. Bramblestar nodded and led the three away from the island.

(Lionblaze's POV)

Lionblaze quickly caught up with the ThunderClan leader, doubt flickering on his golden eyes.

"Bramblestar, I know that the fate of the clans and StarClan rest in our paws, but what are we training for? We have no idea how strong the Dark Forest is, and how are we supposed to defeat them? Are we going to battle them alone? Or are we going to fight them all together. If that is so, then what's the point of our powers?"

Bramblestar twitched his ears. "I'll tell you what's _not_ going to happen. Us laying the 12 of you to fight an entire forest by yourselves, especially with Tigerstar leading. You would all die, powers or no powers. The Clans are with you, as well as the Tribe of Rushing Water."

They were in WindClan territory now. Dovewing hung back with Sedgewhisker and Thistlestorm. Jayfeather padded beside Sparrowtail, talking about a supply of catmint near the horseplace, and Onestar eyed the ThunderClan cats warily. Bramblestar and Lionblaze padded quietly.

Suddenly, Bramblestar pricked his ears and halted. Swallowtail and Jayfeather stopped and Onestar crashed into them.

"What's going on?" Dovewing meowed harshly. "Sparrowtail poked my eye!" shee growled, her left eye red.

Bramblestar looked at Dovewing. "Dovewing, see if you can hear what's happening in ThunderClan territory. Dovewing looked at the tabby leader with her good eye and nodded. She closed her good eye and used her power. Then she gasped.

"NOO!" she howled. "The Dark Forest is at our camp!"


	13. Losses and Confusion

**Swanstream: We are back! Giving you the best entertainment possible on Warriors !**

**Squirrelflight: OMG! JULIET'S BACK! AHHHHH SO IS MASON! OMG, I WANNA WATCH THIS EPISODEOF WIZARDS! CAN I COME OVER FRIDAY, SWANSTREAM? PLEASE? I DON'T CABLE IN THE FOREST!**

**Jayfeather: *facepalm ***

**Brambleclaw: NOOO! NEW EPISODE OF ELMO! ELMO! ELMO! ELMO!**

**Squirrelflight: die stupid *******! (censored)**

**Swanstream: OKAY! Back to the story!**

Chapter 13

"Mousefur! Get up the ledge!" yowled Cinderheart.

"NOO! WHERE'S PURDY!" the elder screeched.

Cinderheart exloded, "HE'S OKAY! NOW MOVE!"

The Dark Forest had attacked as soon as the Bramblestar, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing left for the island. Dark Forest warriors then spilled out of the trees and attacked all of the cats. Even if SkyClan was helping defeat the warriors, there were still too many. So far, Cinderheart had not seen any familiar faces in the enemy crowd.

But Cinderpelt might've.

As Mousefur gave one last haul to get herself up the ledge, a Dark Forest cat jumped on her.

"Get away from me!" she howled. The black tabby tom kept on clawing and clawing at her. She gave one last heave and pushed the warriors down the rocks. His black pelt sunk into the thorn patch below. As soon as she recovered her strength, she heaved herself up to join the battle. She leaped for a Dark Forest warrior and howled, "GO HOME!" the cream and gray tom snarled and raked a claw down her side.

"I am Mistclaw and I will kill you!" Cinderheart rolled her eyes.

_How stupid._ She flung Mistclaw off her and raked a fatal wound down his belly.

"RAOWR!" he groaned and evaporated into shadow.

She hissed. She seemed slower, almost… weak?

A dark brown she cat with lighter patches leaped up and scratched at her eye. She screeched and felt blood stream down her muzzle. Rage filled her and she threw herself at the she cat and raked her ears. Suddenly, all the cats evaporated into shadows and ThunderClan and SkyClan was left, beaten and injured. Lionblaze had arrived with the others.

"Cinderheart!" he yowled. He raced along the ledges until he faced me. "You're hurt!" he mewled unhappily.

"It's okay." She soothed the tom that was licking furiously at her eye.

Lionblaze bristled and mewed, "Do you know which one did this to you?"

Cinderheart shook her head. "I didn't recognize-" A loud sob rang through the clearing.

"NOO!" it was Millie. She was prodding furiously at a brown pelt.

Briarlight.

"Briarlight, wake up! Wake up, wake up wake up!" the silver gray tabby yowled desperately to wake her daughter.

Graystripe padded next to her and meowed, "I'm so sorry."

Millie shook her head disbelievingly.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Jayfeather yowled. The gray tabby tom rushed to Briarlight's aid.

Cinderheart looked around camp. ThunderClan's home was devastated. Cats lay unmoving around her. Some were unconscious, and some were merely… gone.

"What happened?" Bramblestar roared. "Who was guarding camp? How could you let so many die?" the dark brown tabby tom glanced furiously at the cats around him.

Ferncloud licked a bleeding Dustpelt. Sorreltail nuzzled an unconscious Brackenfur. Berrynose comforted Cherrykit and Molekit while Poppyfrost glanced wildly around camp, as if Dark Forest warriors would pop out any minute.

Graystripe padded to Bramblestar, his eyes filled with grief. "I was guarding camp."

"No, Bramblestar, it wasn't Graystripe's fault that the Dark Forest warriors came. The exploded everywhere! They didn't come in through the entrance." Squirrelflight mewed numbly.

Bramblestar looked at the ginger she cat. She looked small compared to the way she usually looked.

"Okay." he meowed softly. "Let's get to work." He leaped onto High Rock and yowled, "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Rock for a clan meeting!"

Cats gathered slowly around the rock, but cats grieving over dead bodies stayed where they were.

Bramblestar gazed around camp. "We have lots of work to do. Jayfeather will check _all _cats. If you are-"

"Bramblestar." Leafpool stood up.

Bramblestar gazed surprised at the warrior. "Yes Leafpool?"

The tabby looked up from her paws. "I would like to help Jayfeather in healing the cats, please."

"Me too!" Brightheart mewed. "I know a bit about herbs, I want to help."

Bramblestar nodded to both she cats. "Very well. You two may help."

Cinderheart stared at the two she cats as they sat down together.

"As I was saying," Bramblestar continued, "If you are well enough, join one of our patrols. We need to rebuild the camp, border our patrols and hunt. No apprentices will be allowed out of camp without a warrior. All queens, kits and elders will remain in the leaders den until it is safe. Am I clear?" ThunderClan murmured their agreement and headed off to be checked by Jayfeather, Brightheart and Leafpool.

Cinderheart padded to Jayfeather. His blind eyes seemed foggier than ever.

"Are you okay?" she mewed gently.

The medicine cat dabbed a marigold poultice on her eye.

"Yeah." He said finally.

Cinderheart gave him a sympathetic murmur. "Everyone's worried. Even SkyClan is shaken. We never really knew what to expect until now, and it's not very pretty."

Jayfeather kept spreading marigold on her eye.

"Though you feel the burden more than ever." She continued softly.

Jayfeather paused. He looked intently at her.

"I'm mentioned specifically in the prophecy, and yet I don't know which dreams to walk and which ones will help me." The medicine cat looked miserably at her. "I'm so confused." He mewed.

Cinderheart traced her tail along his flank. "It's okay, you'll know you're destiny when it comes."

Jayfeather looked gratefully at her.

"Thanks Cinderheart."

She nodded and walked away. She saw Lionblaze and called out his name. "Lionblaze! Are you going on a patrol?" she greeted.

The golden tabby tom looked at her softly and followed Bramblestar out of camp.

Cinderheart stared after him, stung. What did she say? She blinked and found a shady spot to rest for the night.

**Author's Note: Send in your reviews! I'm thinking of doing a story about Hollyleaf... hmm... i'll try to finish this one first. Then i'll think about it. Tell me if i should do a story about her though, okay? Review!**


	14. Dark Forest List

Hey everybody! I know I completely skipped the whole story thing, but some one asked me if I could list all the dark forest warriors and here it is!

**(Dead)**

**Leader: **Tigerstar- large dark brown tabby tom with a scarred muzzle

Warriors: Brokentail- huge longhaired dark brown tabby with broad flat face and bent tail

Darkstripe-

Hawkfrost- long-legged broad shouldered dark brown tabby with white underbelly and ice blue eyes

Darkstripe- sleek large dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Shredtail- dark brown tabby tom

Snowtuft- skinny white tom

Firestripe- dark brown tabby tom with thinly visible stripes

Flameflower- dark ginger she cat with spots on hind quarters

Darkwind- black tabby she cat

Brightwing- white she cat with twisted muzzle and long fur

Burnpelt- dark ginger tom with black on tail

Ashpelt- dark gray tom with one black leg and amber eyes

Heatherpool- white she cat with gray patches and blue yes

Boulderstorm- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Ravenshade- black and white tom

Scourge- small black tom with one white paw, formerly kittypet

Clawface- battle scarred brown tom with yellow eyes

Hawkheart-mottled dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mapleshade- large tortoishell and white she cat with amber eyes formerly RiverClan

Stonefall- light gray tom with blue eyes

Dragonclaw- fierey red tom with red eyes and thin, long claws

Sagewind- pale gray tabby tom

Treefall- heavyset dark brown tom with thin, long claws

Fallowwhisker- white tom with gray muzzle and long whiskers

Rainleaf- dark gray tom with bright green eyes and short tail

Thistleclaw-gray tom with three darker gray legs and a white tipped tail

Dawnwing- dark cream and gray she cat with amber eyes

Blacklight- black tom with pale blue eyes and white tipped tail

Blossomleaf- dark brown she cat with lighter brown patches and green eyes

Mothclaw- pale cream tom with black claws

Longwhisker- white tom with long whiskers

Lionfur- big, muscular golden tabby tom

Mistclaw- dark gray and cream tom

Leopardpelt- golden tom with black flecks

Shadowwind- black and gray she cat

Moonfall- black tom with round patch on head formerly Moonface, but changed name when died

Deadfoot- dark gray tom with twisted foot

Whitefoot- gray tom with white legs and feet

Mudclaw- dark brown tom, formerly WindClan deputy

Owlgaze- dark brown tom with big amber eyes

Redberry- red and black tom

Spiderfang black tom with one brown ear and long teeth

Adderfang- black and brown tom with long teeth

Sharpscar- bright ginger tom with plenty of battle scars

Oakpaw-bright tortoishell and black tom

Littlepaw- small red tom with white paws

Coalpaw- dark gray tom with black patches

Thornpaw- tortoishell and black tom

Okay, I know this seems like only a little, but there are sooo many more evil cats out there…. My laptop will need a new hard drive if I keep listing cats…

Nope! I just wanna get on with the actual story.


	15. Lost Clanmates

**Thank you for the reviews. It makes me happy that people care enough to read my stories. If you have updated one of **_**your**_** stories, TELL ME! I wanna read it! Anyway, SPOILER ALERT! That whole Hollyleaf story idea got me thinking. Maybe I should bring back Hollyleaf…. Hmm….**

Chapter 14

(Ivyshine's POV)

Ivyshine lay in the warrior's den.

Her heart was barely beating.

She felt sad and betrayed.

Hawkfrost said the Dark Forest was good! He said they were her Clanmates! She felt so stupid for believing him.

_My dreams are now my own. _She thought. I won't share them ever again. Not even with StarClan.

All that mattered now was keeping her secret safe. But lately, Bramblestar has been giving her odd looks; as if it was _her_ fault they attacked ThunderClan. Maybe he knew her secret. Maybe _Dovewing_ told on her! Yes, she was the only one who knew. Why didn't they punish her already? They were torturing her by waiting. Why can't they-?"

"Ivyshine?" it was Icefire, a handsome SkyClan cat. "Are you okay?"

Ivyshine nodded. Icefire always managed to make her shine like her namesake.

The gray tom nudged her to her feet. "Bramblestar is calling the burial ceremony for our lost clanmates." Her happiness faded.

"I'm not going." She spat.

Icefire's blue eyes bore into hers. "Come on. We need to be there."

Ivyshine purred. "Okay." Both cats padded out and watched as the elders carried the bodies to the middle of camp. In ThunderClan Brairlight, Mousewhisker, and Icecloud had died. Flashfire, Crystalnose, Shadowfur and Riverstream had died for SkyClan. As the grieving clanmates gathered around and sat vigil,

SkyClan's leader Dapplestar mewed to Bramblestar, "my clan is getting restless. They want to fight now and return as soon as possible."

Bramblestar stared in dismay at the young leader. "Please, stay longer! We need to defeat the forest before you go home."

Dappledstar sighed. "You know I'm only doing this because StarClan wills it so. Also because SkyClan is in debt to Sandstorm and Firestar."

Bramblestar dipped his head. "I understand that, but I cannot control where this goes. I'm sorry."

Dappledstar nodded and went to sit vigil.

Ivyshine hissed. "The Dark Forest has to die, NOW!"

Icefire looked at her as if she just grew another tail. "Everyone wants that, Ivyshine. But they have to come to us, not us come to them."

Ivyshine hissed and stalked away.

* * *

"Lionblaze! Let's hunt together!" Cinderheart meowed happily.

The golden tom turned and headed away from her quickly.

Cinderheart stood, stung for a moment. Then, rage filled her and she ran to catch up with him. "Lionblaze! Lionblaze!" she growled.

The golden tom dashed away quickly.

What had gotten into him? As she pursued after him, she tripped on a tree root and fell with a grunt.

"Ow!" she mumbled. As she strained to get herself up, she felt teeth grab her scruff and haul her to her feet.

"Great StarClan, Cinderheart! What have you been eating?" groaned Lionblaze as he strained to get the she cat off the ground.

"Mice… squirrels…" she joked as she stood on her paws.

The Thunderclan cat stared at her as she cleaned her paws.

When she finished, she snapped, "why have you been avoiding me?"

Lionblaze's amber eyes flashed with worry.

"Well?" the gray she cat meowed.

The handsome golden tom looked at her with a new softness in his gaze.

"You're eye is healed." He commented.

Annoyance sparked in Cinderheart.

"Why are you avoiding me like I did something wrong?" she dug her claws into the earth.

Lionblaze looked at her intently. "It was my fault you got hurt." He spilled out.

Cinderheart looked at Lionblaze fiercely. "How was it your fault? Was I supposed to just hide from the Dark Forest? No! I had to fight! I had to protect the clan! It's in the warrior code!"

Lionblaze looked at her numbly. "But I wasn't there to protect you. You nearly lost an eye, and I wasn't there!"

Cinderheart hissed. "That doesn't explain why you're treating me like a stranger."

Lionblaze meowed, "I didn't want to look at you and see an injury that I could've stopped myself."

Cinderheart recoiled. "So it's because of my face." She meowed dully.

Lionblaze stared at her in horror. "No! Aren't you listening? It's because of me that you got hurt! The Dark Forest came here because the 12 needed to go somewhere else! I should've been here!" he repeated.

Cinderheart softened. "No, Lionblaze. It's because of you and the 12 that the clans will survive."

Lionblaze purred.

Gold and gray pressed against each other. All was forgiven.

* * *

"Jayfeather, I feel… weird."

Cinderheart confined in the medicine cat.

"What kind of weird?"

Cinderheart struggled to find the right words. "Like… like I feel weaker… and fatter." She gasped. "Do you think I've been overeating?"

Jayfeather purred. "No, you're not Graystripe."

Cinderheart purred half-heartedly. "What's wrong with me?"

Jayfeather sniffed at her flank, then pressed his paw against her belly. He blinked and meowed, "Cinderheart, you're pregnant."

* * *

"What?" Cinderheart struggled to her paws. She swayed and flopped back onto the nest. "But… I can't be…"

Jayfeather stared at her quietly. "You've been pregnant for about a moon now." He meowed.

Cinderheart choked. "But… I need to battle! I can't battle like this!" the she cat gulped and meowed, "does this mean I have to go to the nursery now?"

Jayfeather looked at her, ire blazing in his sightless eyes.

"You need to tell Lionblaze first."


	16. Start and End

Dear Readers, next chapter is the chapter we've all been waiting for! To those whos cats I killed in the previous chapter, I am deeply sorry. On the bright side, some of your other cats are living… oh, just keep reading.

**Bramblestar: ELMO!**

Chapter 16

"One more, Cinderheart! Push!" Jayfeather meowed excitedly.

A moon had passed since ThunderClan's attack and the camp had made progress. RiverClan and ShadowClan had been attacked too, but they didn't lose as many cats.

As Jayfeather heard Lionblaze pace impatiently outside the nursery, he helped Cinderheart give one final have and a 3rd kit slipped out onto the moss.

"There, done." The medicine cat meowed.

Jayfeather didn't even finish saying his sentence and his brother came rushing into the nursery.

"Is she okay? Are the kits okay? Did she die, I don't want her to die!" Lionblaze meowed rapidly.

_Curse Graystripe for telling them stories about Silverstream's death._ He thought. Jayfeather heard Daisy and Ferncloud lick the 3 kits quickly.

"Here eat this borage." He pushed the borage to Cinderheart.

Then, Cinderheart weakly lifted her head. "Are the kits alright?" she croaked.

"Yes they're perfect!" Lionblaze meowed.

"They're perfect." Lionblaze mewed.

Cinderheart purred happily.

"What should we name them?" she meowed. The largest kit squirmed to get closer to Cinderheart's belly.

"Let's name the small golden patched one Sunkit." Lionblaze suggested.

"And the big striped one Lightningkit." Cinderheart mewed.

"And the third one…" Lionblaze started. The golden tom's eyes filled with shock.

"What?" Cinderheart newed. "What about the third kit?" she asked.

Lionblaze choked out, "let's name the third one Heatherkit."

Staring up at the new father was a similar pair of heather colored eyes.

(The Gathering)

"Let the Gathering begin!" Rowanstar called out.

Bramblestar started. "ThunderClan is lucky to have 3 new kits borne to Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Their names are Sunkit, Lightningkit and Heatherkit. Sunkit is a golden she cat with paler patches, Lightningkit is a dark gray tom with a pale yellow strike on his head and Heatherkit is a brown tabby with heather colored eyes." Bramblestar dipped his head.

Onestar glared at the ThunderClan leader and called out, "WindClan is also fortunate to have **4 **new members in the Clan, borne to Heathertail and Breezepelt. Their names are Stripekit, Darkkit, Fawnkit and Lilykit. Stripekit is a dark brown tabby tom with black stripes, Darkkit is a black tom with one white ear, Fawnkit is a light brown and gold tabby she cat, and Lilykit is a light brown she cat with darker patches. WindClan is also proud to announce that Jadepaw is now Jadegleam."

The Clans called out "Jadegleam! Heathertail! Jadegleam! Heathertail!"

Rowanstar stepped up and growled, "The Dark Forest has attacked out camp. We lost Crowfrost, Dawncloud, and White-ear."

Mistystar yowled, "yes! RiverClan was attacked again, and we lost half of our elders! When are we going to fight this Dark Forest?" she growled.

Bramblestar raised his tail for silence. "Please, I don't know any more than you do!"

Rowanstar hissed, "We will fight NOW!"

"So be it." Breezepelt hissed with a murderous glint in his eyes. "It is time."

He jumped into the air and clawed at Crowfeather's throat. "The Dark Forest will have its revenge!" he roared and sliced a wound into Crowfeather's neck. Cats then spilled from the shadows.

The battle had begun.

**Ooh! Dun, dun, dun! Review! Watch out for the next chapter!**


	17. Listening

**Ughh… I'm sick with a cold! Wahh! Good thing I'm still okay enough to write my stories. I finished the whole Dark Rose series and started a new series that ill tell you at the end of this chappie cause it has something to do with this story. It's like a sequel and a prequel in one. But I'll make you wait to read them…**

**(Laughs evilly)**

**Okay, this is the chapter that you've all been waiting for! And yes, I do update quickly, because yesterday, I had A LOT of free time cause of the day off for Rosh Hashanah. **

**So, here's the 3****rd**** to final chappie! Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

"No! Crowfeather!" Leafpool gasped. Nightcloud glared at the former medicine cat then snapped her attention back to Crowfeather.

"Breezepelt, how could you?" Nightcloud yowled above all the fighting cats. "After the Dark Forest did all those things to our clanmates-"

"_You're _clanmates. Mine lies just a dream away." The black tom laughed evilly. Blood gushed from the wound in Crowfeather's throat. Breezepelt hopped off his father. He knew the tom could not recover.

"Remember my name, _father._" Breezepelt whispered. And the life in the smoky gray tom's amber eyes faded.

Leafpool yowled furiously and barged into Breezepelt.

Nightcloud yowled, "don't hurt my kit!" and attacked Leafpool.

Leafpool hissed outrageously. "He killed Crowfeather!"

Nightcloud bared her teeth at the tabby. "He never loved me anyway. So, you love Crowfeather so much, you can have him." She hissed.

As Breezepelt slunk slowly away, Nightcloud raised a paw to strike the other she cat when a golden figure slammed into the WindClan she cat.

"Lionblaze!" Leafpool gasped joyously. "You saved me!"

The golden tom growled. "Don't let it get to your head." He spat and leaped away into the crowd.

The tabby she cat backed into the shadows, next to her dead love and hid from her past, her clan and her life.

* * *

"Come on, Jayfeather! We need to get you off the island!" Lionblaze yowled.

The gray tabby tom stood his ground against a black Dark Forest tom.

"No! I am part of the prophecy, I deserve to be _here_!" he protested and swiped clumsily at the tom's belly. His claws grazed the skin, but not enough to draw blood.

"Fighting like a blind kittypet with no paws!" cackled the black tom.

Jayfeather howled and threw himself onto the black tom's head.

"Hey, not fair!" the tom howled and slammed his head onto the ground, causing Jayfeather to take the fall and roll off.

"Cheating kittypet!" the tom hissed.

Lionblaze gave a well-aimed swipe around the cat's head and a kick to the stomach.

The Dark Forest cat recoiled and evaporated into smoke.

"Jayfeather, we have to get you out of here!" Lionblaze growled.

Jayfeather opened his mouth to speak when a gray and white tabby smashed into the medicine cat.

"Noo!" Jayfeather!" Lionblaze cried. He rushed to his brother's aid and raked a claw down the gray and white tabby's flank.

The Dark Forest warrior disappeared and left Jayfeather lying on the ground, blood gushing from a wound in his head, unconscious.

* * *

Jayfeather was in a black barren wasteland. Black dew hung from gray, wilted bushes.

The gray tabby tom lifted his head up groggily.

"What?" she groaned. "Where am I?" he meowed. He opened his eyes and looked around. _Wait, looked?_ He could see! Where was he? The Dark Forest?

He panicked and jumped up. This _was _the Dark Forest! Where were all the cats? Wait, what's that in the distance?

It's a cat!

Jayfeather extended his claws, preparing to fight.

"Stay away!" he warned.

"Jayfeather?" it was Briarlight!

* * *

"Briarlight!" he exclaimed incredulously.

"Jayfeather, what are you doing here?" the brown she cat gasped.

"I don't know!" he meowed. "Why are you in the Dark Forest?"

Briarlight looked at him sadly. "This isn't the Dark Forest, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather stared wide-eyed at the Briarlight, understanding.

"It's StarClan isn't it." He meowed slowly.

Briarlight nodded.


	18. Jay's Moon

Ooh! I love cliffies! They get me lots of reviews! Oh yea, the last chapter is actually called listening. The "istening" didn't show up, and I tried to fix it, but it takes a while. I am still sick. I feel like poo.

Oh well. I don't own the Warriors series.

Chapter 18

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze sobbed. "No, wake up, we have to complete the prophecy! You cannot be dead!" the golden tom crouched over his brother's body. Foxleap fought off any warriors that came near the grieving brother.

"Jayfeather! I lost Hollyleaf, I can't lose you too!" Lionblaze wailed.

(Meanwhile)

"This is not StarClan!" Jayfeather meowed. "Where are the beautiful trees and the plentiful prey and…" Jayfeather's voice trailed off.

Briarlight beckoned toward the hills. "Come. I'll take you to the survivors."

_Survivors?" _Jayfeather gulped. The Dark Forest did this, no doubt.

Briarlight mowed, "the Dark Rose died last night. All of our ancestors are gone. The Dark Forest attacked and we lost many warriors."

"Who survived?" Jayfeather asked in a tiny voice.

"Very few. The ones you know are Mousewhisker, Crowfrost, Bluestar, Yellowfang and Tallstar." Briarlight meowed flatly.

Jayfeather froze. _What about Barkface… and Feathertail and Longtaili and Leopardstar and… Spottedleaf?_

"Gone." He meowed. For the first time, ever since he discovered the truth about Leafpool and Crowfeather, he wanted a mother to run to. A warm, belly to curl up next to like a newborn kit. I would never see then again. None of our deceased warriors would ever come back.

"Jayfeather, we have to go before we're caught." Briarlight said gently.

Though he was badly shaken, her managed to get his paws to walk again.

A long silence made Jayfeather shift in awkwardness. He decided to change the subject.

"You're walking." He meowed gruffly.

Briarlight shrugged. "It's StarClan." She said briskly.

Jayfeather shook his head. It was not the StarClan he knew.

"Jayfeather!" Mousewhisker called.

Briarlight headed away from him, towards the dull starry cats under a long, jutting rock.

"Hi, Mousewhisker." Jayfeather greeted the tom. "How did this-"

"Jayfeather." Bluestar beckoned with her tail to follow.

"Bluestar, what will happen to StarClan now?" Jayfeather asked worriedly.

Bluestar looked ahead. "There is someone who would like to see you again."

Jayfeather looked at Bluestar. "Who?"

"Hello Jay's Wing."

Half Moon.


	19. Truth

**I love reviews!**

I don't own warriors…

**Read my other story, The Rise of Hollystar, starring Hollyleaf the mad maniac that most of us hate. But this is about her in a different light.**

**REVIEWS!**

**And sorry for the confusion, Jayfeather is NOT dead, you hear that Snowy? I hope you do!**

Chapter 19

"Half Moon!" Jayfeather gasped. "It's you!"

"Yes Jay's Wing. It is time you know the truth about the prophecies." The silver she cat whispered. "Come with me."

Jayfeather followed the she cat away from the camp with the others and to the Dark Rose. Or what was left of it.

Paw prints surrounded it and the petals were crushed and broken.

"No!" Jayfeather sobbed.

Half Moon nodded. "They crossed over, and now Star Clan is devastated." He meowed sadly.

Jayfeather growled. "How can the 12 help this?" he roared, clawing at the ashes on the ground. "We have this power, how can we use it to save the clans?"

Half Moon sat. "The prophecy came from the ancient's tribe. When you came to guide us to the mountains, you created the prophecy yourself. You steered the path of the clans, as well as the tribe."

Jayfeather growled. "So I'm the cause of all this?" he groaned.

Half Moon shook her head. "No. The 12 have been given the power of StarClan to save StarClan. Can you understand that?" she meowed.

Jayfeather repeated the words in his head. "Yeah, I guess."

Half Moon stared seriously at him. "Do you understand your destiny now?" she meowed.

Jayfeather thought for a moment. _Saving StarClan_. But StarClan was in the Rose!

"So… Does that mean that… we have to save the StarClan in the Rose?" he meowed confused.

"No. You remember the prophecy.

The 12 will witness the end of a Clan. To rebuild and forget will be their destiny. For each sleep Jay walks, will be a door to defeat the fallen forest.

So, you have found the 12. You are the Jay-"

"And this is the dream." he meowed. He wasn't dead!

Half Moon continued. "To rebuild and to forget, Jayfeather, to _rebuild _and to forget."

Jayfeather struggled to understand. "The 12 have to rebuild StarClan."

Half Moon's eyes glowed. "Yes!"

Jayfeather snapped, "HOW? We can't even protect ourselves at the lake? How-"

Then, he realized. "Oh."

Half Moon leaned forward. "What?"

Jayfeather glanced accusingly at her. "I thought you knew what we had to do!"

Half Moon looked innocently at him. "No." she meowed.

Jayfeather sighed. "The 12 have to rebuild StarClan." He meowed numbly. "The Dark Rose is StarClan. We have powers."

Half Moon nodded. "You must sacrifice yourselves for the Dark Rose."

**Review please!**


	20. Rescue

**I love my reviews!**

**I'm sorry I have to kill the 12. But technically, they won't really die… they will be the life of the rose, so they will live on forever… blah…**

**Here's the 2****nd**** to final chappie! I hope… I can't add all my thoughts on one chapter soo… I THINK this will be the 2****nd**** to last real chapter. Review!**

Chapter 20

"Jayfeather, wake up!" Lionblaze yowled.

"Lionblaze, I keep telling you, he's _gone_ we have to keep off these Dark Forest warriors!" Foxleap growled while sparring a gray tabby tom.

Lionblaze took one last look at his dead brother and looked up and tackled a red tom with red eyes.

"For JAYFEATHER!" he yowled and stroked a long claw down the tom's neck and a hit to the ear.

Lionblaze saw that little out numbered them, and that even if the leaders had sent help from their clans, they were still losing. The Tribe and SkyClan were fighting like TigerClan, LeopardClan and Lionclan together, but it wasn't enough. All they needed was at least one more clan, and that's what they got.

"For HollyClan!" a familiar voice yowled.

"Hollyleaf!" he gasped. His sister leaded the clan to battle and tackled a white Dark Forest tom.

As soon as she gave the deathblow, she leaped over a SkyClan warriror fighting a Dark Forest one and greeted her brother.

"Hollyleaf, you're alive!" the black she cat nodded swiftly and glanced at Jayfeather.

"Good to see you too Jayfeather." She meowed and attacked another cat.

Jayfeather?

Lionblaze turned and saw Jayfeather wrestling another cat.

"Jayfeather, you're alive too!" he rejoiced.

The gray tabby tom glanced at him and meowed, I know the meaning of the prophecy now."

Lionblaze looked surprised at him and meowed, "Okay, what do we do?"

Jayfeather looked around and meowed, "find the other 12, we need to go to Moonpool."

Lionblaze stared at his brother like he had grown another head.

"What?" he meowed. "We're needed-"

"StarClan is ruined. Only a pawful of cats survived the attack. The Dark Rose is dead, and we have to replace it! Go find the others!" Jayfeather growled.

Lionblaze finally nodded and went to find Thistlestorm, Sedgewhisker, Swallowtail, Mossypatch, Hollowstine, Rushwhisker, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Flametail and Dovewing.


	21. Journey

**Ugh! Busy, busy, busy me. I have sooo much to do! But, ill squeeze this story in… enjoy and review!**

Chapter 21

"Thistlestorm!" Lionblaze yowled. Sedgewhisker was fighting along the she cat.

"Lionblaze, what is it?" Sedgewhisker looked worriedly at the golden tom.

Her ear was torn and encrusted by blood and she had a torn claw. Thistlestorm wasn't in such a good shape either.

"The 12 need to go to Moonpool as soon as possible!" Lionblaze meowed over the screeching of battling cats.

As a gray mottled tom flung himself at Sedgewhisker, Lionblaze pulled him off and yowled, "Come on, StarClan needs our help, we must complete the prophecy!"

Thistlestorm and Sedgewhisker nodded and called over Swallowtail.

"Is it time?" she panted, blood gushing from a scratch on her muzzle.

Lionblaze nodded swiftly and they set out to find the ShadowClan, and RiverClan cats and Dovewing.

"Stay away, crowfood!" Dovewing yowled.

A large black and white tom was creeping up on Tigerheart slowly at the corner of her eye.

"Tigerheart, watch out!" she warned and the tom spun on her, hissing. The tom leaped and extended his claws.

"No!" Tigerheart yowled, but a large pale tom occupied him.

Suddenly, a large figure slammed into the black and white tom and the enemy disintegrated.

"Lionblaze!" Dovewing meowed in relief.

"You two, we need to get to Moonpool, now!" he meowed.

Tigerheart finished off the pale tom with a bite to the throat, and mewed, "why?"

Lionblaze hissed, "It's time to fulfill the prophecy!"

The two cats nodded and went to look for the RiverClan cats and Tigerheart's siblings.

"Dawnpelt! Where's Flametail?" Tigerheart called to the cream she cat sparring a dark brown tabby tom.

She managed to turn her head enough to tell her brother where Flametail went. "He retreated with the other medicine cats! At the end of the log bridge!" she howled.

"You come too!" Dovewing meowed over the noise.

"What? No way! These crowfood eaters-" Dawnpelt started.

"We need to go to Moonpool, now!" Tigerheart exploded.

Dawnpelt finished the tom she was fighting and nodded, understanding.

"Let's do this!" she meowed.

"We have to find the RiverClan cats!" Dovewing said desperately.

"Here!" Mossypatch and Hollowstone chirped.

Tigerheart rolled his eyes.

"Let's go!" Hollowstone panted.

"Wait, Rushwhisker!" Dovewing cut in.

"No time, we have to go!" Tigerheart nudged her.

Dovewing looked worriedly around her.

_Where was Ivyshine?_ She wondered.

Then she saw her sister. Half her pelt was ripped off and what was left was matted with blood and dirt.

Ivyshine stared at her sadly.

Dovewing stared back.

Then Dovewing followed the others.

"Hollyleaf-" Lionblaze started.

"_Hollystar_". His long lost sister meowed indignantly.

Lionblaze stared at her, mouth gaping open. "You're leader? Of what, HollyClan?" he meowed.

Hollystar nodded. "Yes. And you found the three. The _real_ three." She mewed in a strong voice. Her green eyes glinted with an emotion Lionblaze couldn't read.

"I'm sorry Hollystar. But we're actually 12. It's the prophecy…"

Hollystar nodded and looked into the distance. "Prophecies are funny things. Often, there is one that leads to a greater one." She looked directly at him with so much intensity like Jayfeather looked at cats with. "You are a great cat Lionblaze. So are Jayfeather and Dovewing. You deserve to bear this power. You alone can handle it." She looked away for a moment. "And it need to be with my Clan. They need me."

Lionblaze crumbled. He had hoped that when this was done, she would come back to ThunderClan with him.

Finally, he said, "I missed you Hollystar."

The she cat's green gaze softened. "So did I."

Lionblaze shifted his paws uncomfortably. "So… this is… goodbye?"

Hollystar looked at him gently. "When you rescue StarClan, they will set a path that will tell." Her whiskers twitched with crude amusement.

"Goodbye Lionblaze. Say farewell to Jayfeather for me." She looked over his shoulder at the gray tabby medicine cat herding the 12 to Moonpool.

Jayfeather turned and rested his sightless pale blue eyes in her direction, and nodded swiftly at her.

Hollystar gave a quick lick on Lionblaze's shoulder and leaped back into battle.

"Come on! Hurry!" Lionblaze growled.

"Where are Rushwhisker and Flametail?" Dovewing demanded.

"I'm here!" Flametail mewed. "Rushwhisker went ahead with Jayfeather."

The golden tom took one last glance at the fighting cats on the small island and padded with the other 12.

"We're almost there." Jayfeather announced.

He had walked this path many times before, ever since he was a kit. Now all that was going to change.

This would be the last time he would walk along the forest leading to the starry pool at the peak of the hill.

Actually, it would probably be the last time he would _walk_ at all. Would the Dark Rose be able to walk?

Hollowstone interrupted his mourning. "I'm starving."

Dawnpelt grumbled, "I see why they call you _Hollow_stone."

"More like Hollowbelly, right?" Swallowtail giggled.

Thistlestorm gave a sharp glance at her sister. Swallowtail shut up immediately.

The dark brown spiky she cat padded up to Jayfeather.

"So we would have to die for the Dark Rose." She whispered.

Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollystar had a relationship with Thistlestorm, Swallowtail and Sedgewhisker. They had rescued the three siblings when they had been trapped in the tunnels.

Jayfeather looked straight ahead.

Thistlestorm meowed, "my sisters and I never really got to thank you and Lionblaze for saving us." she meowed quietly.

Jayfeather trembled. _Hollystar helped too._ He thought bitterly. Or _Hollyleaf._

"Well, you're welcome." He meowed gruffly.

Finally they reached Moonpool.

All 12 cats were silent. They knew what was next. Jayfeather had told them on the journey.

"So… we just… wait?" Hollowstone asked, unsure.

"Maybe we should-"

"Raaowr!" a terrible blood- curtailing screech filled the hollow.

"Dovewing!"


	22. End?

**Ooh! The 2****nd**** to final chappie! I know I keep saying that, but I hope this is it! Read, ****The Rise of Hollystar****, which is a sequel to this story! Enjoy and review!**

**TELL ME ABOUT YOUR STORIES! I WANNA READ 'EM!**

Chapter 22

Why did I have to be part of this prophecy? I don't know.

I have lost so much.

Heathertail. Hollystar. Firestar. Even Squirrelflight and Leafpool, even though I hated them for what they had done.

Why do I have to give up everything else?

Take my powers. TAKE THEM! I don't want them if it means losing Cinderheart, Sunkit, Lightingkit, and Heatherkit. If it means losing Jayfeather and Dovewing, I'd rather be out there, on the island, fighting. Without powers.

I hate this. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I DON'T-.

Something moved at the corner of my eye.

A shadow.

I saw Dovewing prick her ears. I saw her about to say something, but then a dark brown figure slammed into her and pinned her to the ground with her neck.

"Dovewing!" I screamed.

Her leaf green eyes stared at me, pleading for help. I intend to give it.

I leaped at the brown tabby tom.

Tigerstar.

He batted me away with his long claws extended.

"So we meet again, Lionblaze." The tom sneered.

I growled, a long, angry, furious growl. Time to take out all that anger, I thought.

But my paws stuck to the soft earth.

Jayfeather tried to hustle the others away, but suddenly, other cats blocked their paths.

"Let them pass!" I growled.

Tigerstar looked at me through slitted eyes.

"I can't do that Lionblaze." The tom whispered.

I bristled; digging my claws into the moist, soil.

"Do you know why, Lionblaze? Do you know why my friends won't let _your _friends pass? Tell me Lionblaze, why?"

The menace dug his claws into Dovewing's neck. Blood flowed from the 4 neat, tiny holes.

Tigerstar growled. "Answer me!" he screamed, his voice echoing through the trees. "Answer me." He asked softly.

I saw Jayfeather swatting desperately at another tabby tom. Hawkfrost. The icy blue-eyed warriors snapped at the gray tabby medicine cat.

"Because I can't let you win this war, Lionblaze." Tigerstar answered for me. "I can't." and he pounced on me, leaving an unconscious Dovewing on the ground.

I snarled and wrestled with the heavier tom.

The other Dark Forest cats yowled and attacked his companions.

"You were always weak Lionblaze!" Tigerstar snarled.

"The moment you walked away from me was the moment you asked for death!" the tabby tom took a slash at Lionblaze's ear.

"Now, you will have you're wish!" he howled and pressed his whole weight into a pounce aimed to knock Lionblaze over.

He tensed his muscles and when Tigerstar leaped, he countered the attack, meeting him in mid air.

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. Obviously he knew that trick. _He _had taught it to him.

Lionblaze gave quick slashes to Tigerstar's ears then when both of the tabby's paws were above his head, meant to strike a final blow, Lionblaze tore Tigerstar's belly with his hind claws.

They fell to the ground, tired after their quick sparring.

The tabby tom's eyes opened in surprise then narrowed. Then, he chuckled softly.

"I taught you well Lionblaze." He rasped, blood flowing like a river out of his belly.

"Trying to counter some old mistakes, hmm?" Tigerstar choked out. Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. What was this crowfood eater getting at?

Tigerstar lifted his head. "You think I'm the biggest threat to the forest?" he guffawed. Lionblaze took a step back. "Wha- what are you saying?"

He gasped. Tigerstar took one last look at him and gave a sick smile. Then the dark light in the tom's eyes faded.

Lionbalze stood still for a moment, blocking the cries of the 12 from his mind.

"_Beware, Lionblaze. Old haunts are never far away." _He heard the dead leader's foul voice whisper.

"Lionblaze!" Sedgewhisker called.

He snapped back to reality. Oh StarClan!

"Dovewing!" Sedgewhisker choked out.

The fluffy gray she cat was sprawled on the ground, lifeless and red with blood.

No.

Jayfeather looked at his brother sorrowfully.

"How are we going to complete the prophecy now?" Mossypatch squeaked.

"I don't know."

**Is that the end? REVIEW!**


	23. Alive

Ahhh! That was NOT the end! I feel bad cause I got some sad reviews… Did Dovewing die? Keep reading!

Chapter 23

I head the rustle of leaves. A shadowy figure moved at the corner of my eye. My power told me that danger was near.

Tigerstar!

The tom burst from the shadows, silver claws gleaming in the moonlight.

As he tackled me, I opened my mouth in warning, but it was too late. Lionblaze gazed at me in horror while I lay pinned to the ground by the enemy.

"Dovewing!" he screamed.

I tried to struggle out of Tigerstar's grasp but he just dug in his claws harder. Blood welled up in my neck.

Tigerheart stared at me in dismay. He stared at Tigerstar, unsure of what to do.

_Save me!_ I pleaded in my mind.

Tigerheart took one last apologetic glance at me, and then turned away.

I knew. Tigerheart was one of _them._

Lionblaze leaped at Tigerstar, snarling his pale claws aimed for the tabby tom's throat.

Tigerstar's claws dug into me, then he leaped. Suddenly, I fell into unconsciousness.

Dovewing. A voice called me.

"Dovewing, get up!"

I opened my eyes, unsure of what I would find prodding me awake.

"It's me, Firestar." I glanced up and saw my old leader look at me with wide eyes.

"Firestar! How-"

I was in a dark hillside. Firestar beckoned with his tail.

"Come." He whispered.

I got up and followed him into the forest. As we walked past all the trees and bushes, I saw all the destruction Jayfeather had described. My heart felt heavy in my chest.

We stopped by a small, black flower. The Dark Rose. The petals were withered and gone. The stem was gray and withered. The thorns lay pale and dull.

Firestar stared softly at me. "You must lead them." He said simply.

I stared wide-eyed at the former ThunderClan leader.

"I can't!" I shook my head. "I thought we'd do it all together!"

Firestar looked deeply at the dead heap of the Dark Rose.

"Destinies change." He meowed darkly.

Dovewing shivered. She never heard Firestar sound so depressed.

"I will do it." She decided.

Firestar looked gratefully at her. "You must connect your energy to the Rose's." he explained.

I blinked, unsure if I could do it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I let my heart beat steadily and my energy surge through my body.

Suddenly, I felt a tug at my heart. I opened my eyes in shock. Firestar was nowhere to be seen. Everything was a blur. More tugging.

Concentrate! I heard.

"Firestar?" I asked dazed.

"Concentrate!" I heard him more clearly.

I focused my energy once more. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, like some one was taking out my heart.

And then, it stopped. I opened my eyes, unsure of what I would find. What would I see?

But what I did see, was everything.

**Keep reading! Review! Did u like it? Grr… I do too many cliffies… oh well.**


	24. Decisions

**Oohhh! The last chappie! I think there will be an epilogue. Just watch.**

Chapter 24

Jayfeather pressed marigold to Dovewing's wound.

"Why must we keep putting herbs on her? She's dead." Hollowstone asked curiously.

Jayfeather snapped and snarled, "Because I want to do it!" there really wasn't any reason, it's just that he wanted the small warrior to alive so much.

He patted some marigold on her wounds.

Sedgewhisker was pacing back and forth and Lionblaze kept look out for anymore threats.

The blind medicine cat meowed to Flametail, "more cobweb."

The ginger tom obeyed.

_How do we complete the prophecy now? How do we save anything now?_ Jayfeather thought. Without Dovewing, everything just falls apart.

But… what if it was meant to be? Maybe StarClan called Dovewing back for a reason?

He stood straight up. "Come on cats, we must go!" he meowed determinedly.

The 10 cats looked at him in confusion and sorrow.

"What's the point? Dovewing is dead, there's nothing else we can do." Rushwhisker growled.

Jayfeather stomped his foot. "But maybe, there is still hope! Come on, it could the Clans only chance!"

Lionblaze stood up. "Yes, we have to try!" he meowed determinedly.

Tigerheart looked up from his mourning and growled, "Yes, for Dovewing." He stood to his full height and meowed, "I won't let her death be for nothing. Let's go."

Dawnpelt and Flametail immediately agreed. Thistlestorm and Sedgewhisker nodded and finally so did Swallowtail. The RiverClan cats looked uncertain.

"Come on you guys!" Hollowstone meowed cautiously. "We must try." Eventually, Rushwhisker and Mossypatch agreed reluctantly and padded to the Moonpool and drank the water.

Soon, the 11 cats fell into a deep slumber…

"Ahhhh! Where are we? Are we dead yet?" squealed Mossypatch.

Rushwhisker cuffed the she cat's ears. "No you mouse brain!" Then he paused. "Umm… Jayfeather, are we?"

The tabby tom stared at the rose in front of him.

Flametail padded cautiously up to the medicine cat. "Can you see?"

Jayfeather gave a faint nod. "Look." He breathed softly.

The 10 cats turned and looked at the rose. They all gasped simultaneously.

"The Rose!" gasped Dawnpelt.

The dead, black wilted rose that has been dead for so long, was now a pale pink bud.

The little bud lay in a field of black stubs of black grass.

"How did this happen? How did…" Lionblaze started.

Jayfeather's pale eyes shone with happiness. "Dovewing." He whispered.

Suddenly, the pink bud called to them. What?

"Join me!" a soft voice called. "Complete our prophecy."

"Dovewing?" Tigerheart called desperately. "Dovewing, can you hear me? Are you okay?" the tabby tom clawed at the grass under him, leaving tiny sharp, deep fallows in the ground.

"Concentrate! Connect your energy with me!" the voice urged.

"Let's do it!" Tigerheart meowed.

"Wait, wait. Connect our energy? How does that make sense…" Mossypatch's voice trailed off when Tigerheart gave her a death glare.

"Okay, okay." Mossypatch muttered.

The 11 cats closed their eyes and concentrated really hard.

Lionblaze strained to connect with the little bud's energy, and surprisingly when he put his entire focus on the bud, everything flowed.

Little tugs attacked Lionblaze's heart. They were like tiny kit's claws attacking your tail for play. He could tell that the same thing was happening to the others because he heard Dawnpelt squeak and Thistlestorm's muffled giggles.

"Concentrate…" the voice meowed.

After one last final tug, Lionblaze peeked to see familiar green eyes staring back at him.

Dovewing!

* * *

They had done so well. They didn't give up on me, not even the RiverClan cats, though they were very stubborn.

Now as I stand looking at my companions that I have trained for moons with, it's like seeing them for the first time.

They stand there in their full power, hiding their confusion as to where they were.

"Greetings." I meow. It was a lame start, but okay…

"Dovewing, you're alive!" Tigerheart cried joyfully and he ran to my side.

"Dovewing, where are we?" Jayfeather whispered.

I looked at him, despite Tigerheart's furious licking.

"I thought you of all cats would be able to tell where we are, Jayfeather." I meowed surprised.

Jayfeather's pale eyes rested on me. Blurred.

I realized a heartbeat too late.

"I can't see anymore." He whispered.

So that was it? Jayfeather would walk the skies blind?

"Well… this is all sad and heartwarming, but can someone _please_ tell me what we do now?" Hollowstone asked impatiently.

Lionblaze spun around quick and glared at the RiverClan cat. "My brother is going to spend the rest of his life in StarClan _blind!_ That is a problem! How can you not see that?" he screeched and the golden tom extended his claws to pounce at the skinny brown tom.

Hollowstone growled defensively.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's clam down." Thistlestorm cautioned.

"We need to figure this saving the Clans thing, so let's worry about this blind thing later!" Dawnpelt argued.

So you'll let my brother walk the skies in darkness?" exclaimed Lionblaze. "He deserves better than that! He's the cat who stated this whole thing anyway! Without him, we'd all be standing around, doing nothing, grieving for _her!_" yowled Lionblaze.

"No, the cats who gave this prophecy started this whole thing!" snapped Swallowtail.

"We all should just be happy that Dovewing's alive!" Tigerheart cried desperately.

"NONE OF US ARE ALIVE!" exploded Mossypatch.

The 10 cats started arguing.

Jayfeather and I just listened and watched in dismay. How were we supposed to save all the clans with this?

Then something moved at the corner of my vision on the island with the clans.

"Look!" I cried. The bickering cats glanced warily at me.

"Look at the island!" i gasped. Sedgewhisker turned and stared wide-eyed.

"She's right!" she whispered.

The sun was rising and the Dark Forest was retreating.

I saw Hollystar and Bramblestar chase away the last of the dark warriors and disappear into the dark.

The 11 cats cheered.

"Yes! Did we win?" asked Mossypatch gleefully.

Lionblaze stopped cheering for a quick moment. "She's right… did we win?"

Jayfeather looked up from his paws and meowed, "No. It's not over."

The 11 cats stared at him.

"What?" asked Swallowtail flatly. "What did you say?" she meowed softly.

Jayfeather meowed, "I said that it's not over."

"Jayfeather, what do you mean? The Dark Forest is retreating? We won-"

"Does a Clan give in to a border skirmish just to let it go? Does a Clan just forgive and forget?" he chuckled darkly. "No. All cats are stubborn, especially the Dark Forest. Just look. Being dead didn't stop them from seeking revenge on the Clans." he growled.

Mossypatch squeaked in alarm.

Swallowtail moved closer to Thistlestorm.

Jayfeather was right. This battle did not seem over.

* * *

"Yeah! Run home!" yowled Bramblestar.

Hollystar chased after a remaining Dark Forest warrior, spitting with fury.

Suddenly the cat disappeared into a tree's shadow.

The two cats skidded to a halt, panting.

Bramblestar stared at her. "Good job." he gasped.

Hollystar gave a short nod. "Yeah." she panted. "You… too…" she heaved in one final breath and meowed, "Let's check on our Clans."

Bramblestar nodded.

As the two cats padded a safe distance away from each other, Bramblestar meowed, "HollyClan seems very noble."

Hollystar glanced at him. "Yes. I love leading my Clan. They are so loyal. I can't imagine leaving them." she gave a hint of a snarl in her voice to give a hint to Bramblestar that she had no intention of coming back to ThunderClan. But the new ThunderClan leader just nodded.

As they arrived to see their cats tending to their wounds, some was grieving for their dead.

"They clans are devastated." Hollystar meowed.

Bramblestar agreed quietly.

It was time for HollyClan to return home. She decided.

"HollyClan, time to go." She yowled.

As her cats gathered around her, Ivyshine a gray tom with blue eyes padded up to her.

"Hollystar, I- _we_ would like to join HollyClan." Ivyshine meowed.

Bramblestar stared at her in shock. "But… Ivyshine, _why?_" he stuttered.

Ivyshine held her head high.

"I am always second in best to Dovewing. I want to be something, and I can't do that in ThunderClan. I'm sorry Bramblestar, and I also want to be with Icefire." She purred. "I love him."

Icefire purred and turned to a dappled brown, black and white tabby she-cat.

"Dappledstar, I'm sorry I didn't speak to you about this sooner. I should have told you, but I swear by StarClan, we only decided this now!" the gray tom looked pleadingly at his leader.

"Icefire, please don't go!" wailed a fluffy white she cat. Her deep blue eyes glistened with sorrow. "You're my only kin left! Please, don't leave me!" she squeaked.

"Whitepelt, I'll miss you, but I have to leave." Icefire explained to his sister.

Whitepelt sniffed and nodded and meowed, "I'll miss you too brother, I will never forget you." And the white she cat padded away into the crowd.

Finally, I looked at the two leaders staring at me, awaiting my decision.

"Very well, you may join, but for now on, your loyalty must be undivided!" I said sharply.

The two cats nodded vigourously. "Yes Hollystar, we promise!" they meowed.

Dappledstar nodded and called, "SkyClan, it is time to go home."

Stoneteller did the same.

The medicine cats from RiverClan and WindClan offered some traveling herbs, but the Tribe refused.

"We shall carry our dead!" announced Stoneteller.

Bramblestar looked in surprise at the healer. "It's okay, you can bury them here, as you did with Feathertail. We owe them just as much."

Stoneteller looked at the ThunderClan leader with friendship in his eyes. "No, Bramblestar, it is okay. We have not a long journey. We will manage."

Bramblestar nodded unsure and turned to Dappledstar. "Would you like to bury your cats here?"

The brown, black and white tabby nodded. "Yes please. We cannot carry them, they journey is too far."

I suddenly felt out of place. I always did when with ThunderClan. I would never be one of them. I am a HollyClan cat. A tunnel cat. And it was time to go back. So I gathered my cats, letting them say their goodbyes. I knew they had bonded with the lake, the other Clans, even if they had only spent time with them for a full moon. But, it was a life death battle, just like life so I headed home, not once looking back.


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Lionblaze looked down on the departing cats. He watched Hollystar gather her cats and head home. He saw the tribe pick up their dead and head for the mountains. SkyClan kept vigil for their cats, buried on the island in full light of the moon. In full view of the 12 that would stay in the sky forever, watching over the Clans, protecting them from the Dark Forest.

He knew they would make a comeback. Maybe not today, maybe not in this generation.

The 12 walked the skies, watching over the bud that would grow into the rose in their full power.

A small movement caught Lionblaze's eye. It was Heatherkit looking up into Silverpelt. Looking right at him. Could she see him? He hoped so. He wanted her to know that he was proud of her, that he would never cease watching over her. Amber eyes met blue, and all that Lionblaze wanted to say, was revealed.

One day that kit will become a great warrior. One day, she will have her own prophecy to fulfill. I will be there to help her. I'll be ready.

**Sequel? About Heatherkit? Hmmm…. I have to mull this over…**


	26. Authors Note

**I have decided that there will be a sequel! But i have to finish my Rise of Hollystar story first. I have not updated that story in a while cause i have bee busy working on this thing. Soooo... in the mean while, read my Rise of Hollystar story, its a sequel prequel to Dark Rose. Yay for multiple stories! I love my viewers and reviewers! Send replies about your stories! i want to read and review them! i dont give flames, i give constructive criticism. anyway, im never too harsh. im a good person. i think...**

**goodbye for now! wow that's lame!**


	27. Author's Note 2 Dark Rose sequel

**Okay! The Dark Rose sequel called Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy will be up this week! OMG, so excited! Read!**

**~Swanie**


End file.
